


Secret Desires

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Facials, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Konan is a woman who has her secrets and desires, even if she is a pervert-hating woman in public.





	Secret Desires

Walking through the dark alleys of her home village that always rained, Konan of the Akatsuki quickly arrived at a strange door that seemed to be just as blue as her hair. She glanced around her to make sure that no one was following her before opening the door and stepping into it, swiftly closing it behind her. This wasn’t the first time she had stepped through this door, having owned the building it was attached to as a home away from home when she needed a break from the men of her organization.

 

When she walked into the first room that was connected to the door, the blue-haired beauty was greeted with a nasty and lustful look from plenty of men she found to just be simply vile. Most of them were thugs, rapists, and various perverts that littered the streets of the Land Of Rain, but that didn’t seem to phase her as she walked past them. Her eyes stayed sharp and distant as she walked past them and toward her own bed, an almost invisible smile on her lips as she heard the rude comments they’d make at her.

 

“Look, boys! Our Cumdump is back!”   
  
“Fuck that! She’s clearly just here because she missed getting dick! None of those men she walks around with can treat her like we do.”   
  
“Who the hell cares? Let’s just fucking knock her up so she can’t go anywhere already.”   
  
Of course, Konan knew each and every one of the men that were currently in her home, looking around the room and shaking her head as a for breath left her soft lips. “Utterly worthless, the lot of you.” Her words were sharp, shutting them all up but not stopping her from standing up off of her bed and disrobing, pulling her black and red robes to her sides before letting the fabric pool in the floor. A clear and seductive smile came to her lips as she exposed herself to the men, letting them all see her wearing nothing but a thin pair of dark blue panties that matched her hair. “You’re all such vile men, lusting after a woman who threw you in jail and beat you down without so much as breaking a sweat.” However, as she spoke and insulted them, the blue-eyed woman cupped the underside of her breasts with a look of approval in her eyes, lifting them up before dropping them and making them jiggle and bounce in front of everyone.

 

In public, Konan never hesitated to berate, hate, and chastise men like the ones that were currently in her home. Though, in the privacy of her own place, the only thing she could offer these men were her approval as she watched every single one of them drop their pants. It was easy for her eyes to wander and drift from cock to cock, watching the men who all used her as a toy whenever she felt like letting them stroke their shafts in front of her. Over and over again, the blue-haired woman could hear another nasty comment be thrown at her, but never once caring or questioning them, not even making a move to defend herself as she sat on her bed and the first cock got closer to her face.

 

Only inches away from her soft lips, the woman pressed a kiss on the head of the massive shaft, shivering lightly at the feeling of a second shaft forcing its way between her chest without her permission. Of course, she didn’t say a word as he suddenly began to thrust into her cleavage, leaving her to wrap her lips around the shaft that hung only a small bit away from her face. It was only those two that were brave enough to step forward and be treated by her, causing her to bob her head up and down the massive shaft that plunged into her throat over and over again as she moved. Even as she massaged her ample breasts along the length of the dick that rested between her soft skin, the only thing Konan could hear was quiet, sexist, and rude comments all directed at her. None of them phased her, however, used to hearing them just from some of the people she worked with, let alone those she wanted to treat her like trash.

 

Unfortunately, it only took a moment or two before she could feel the dick trying to push into her throat throbbing like he was going to cum already, causing her to roll her eyes and pull back before placing another kiss on his tip. “If you’re going to cum, make sure it’s a load worth making me a mess.” Almost as if he was waiting for her permission, the thug that she was blowing came right then and there. Rope after thick rope of cum splattered along her features and painted her face white with his seed, without Konan even batting an eye at it. Even as she sat there, still for all but her hands and breasts, the blue-haired woman just looked at the man and licked up the small amount of cum that happened to land on her cheeks. “Not a big enough load… Get out.”   
  
With the others still watching and one more cock to please before moving on to the next set, the blue-eyed woman tilted her head and looked up toward the man using her breasts like a sex toy. “And you. Don’t disappoint me like he did or this is going to end poorly for everyone.” She easily let a soft and almost dark chuckle leave her lips as she leaned her head down, wrapping her lips around the head of the man’s cock while her breasts continued to move along his shaft. Her soft skin and the work of her tongue swirling around his cockhead combined to make the convict’s legs start to shake, the woman clearly showing her skill without so much as being phased by the look of dread and concern that he was giving her.

 

Konan wanted something she knew she could get away with, knowing that no matter how much of a mess the men made her, she would be clean as ever with a short walk in the rain. It was one of the perks to being born and living in a place like this. One that she used thoroughly whenever her cohorts rubbed her the wrong way and she needed to relieve some stress. However, much like the first man, it wasn’t long before the blue-haired woman was able to feel this stranger throbbing and twitching in her mouth like he was trying to hold back. With a twisted smile on her face, knowing exactly how this was going to end, the Akatsuki member pulled back and looked the convict in the eyes. “Don’t disappoint me.”

 

With a loud grunt from him and a smile on her lips, Konan watched the man’s cum fly into the air, some of it landing in her hair and even on her the paper rose she kept in it. The rest easily landed on her breasts and tongue as she held it out to catch what she could. Pulling her cum-covered tongue back into her mouth, the blue-haired woman swallowed down the small amount of semen that she had been treated to, a soft sigh leaving her lips a moment later as her skin started becoming her weapon of choice. Paper. “Sorry, fellas… You really are just as vile and worthless as I expected you to do… I’ll have to find a more virile batch before I come back home.”

 

***********************************************************************************************************

 

When Konan finally stepped out of her home, not a sound could be heard around her other than the constant rainfall that she lived in. Her tongue traveled along her cum and blood-soaked lips as she wrapped her Akatsuki robes back around her body, a single splatter of blood on her cheek mixed in with the cum that was there as well as cum and blood slowly mixing onto her exposed breasts as she stepped into the water. “Truly vile and worthless…” Slowly closing the blue door behind her, the woman could hear the sound of some coughing up their own blood behind her. “I’ll let someone find the mess and deal with it.”

 

The blue-haired woman walked back into the rain with her robes open for anyone who happened to be lucky enough to pass by her to see, letting the fluids drain from her body as she got one last taste of the blood and cum that had stained her lips. She slowly made her way back toward the Akatsuki’s base, properly dressing herself as she walked. “It seems nothing could ever match what happened to me back then… I was so young, but the experience was so powerful… They were so strong and so willing… No one took no for an answer. I must find a way to make that happen again.”


End file.
